Hermione vs Lavender
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: THIS IS MY REMAKE OF CAT FIGHT BY PRESIDENT-OF-S.P.E.W. IT IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HERMIONE GETS JEALOUS OF LAVENDER AND RON, BUT THEN SHE KISSES HIM, MAKING LAVENDER JEALOUS OF HERMIONE AND RON... WHAT WILL LAVENDER DO TO KEEP RON?


AN: HEY! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS… THIS IS MY REMAKE OF CAT FIGHT BY **PRESIDENT-OF-S.P.E.W.**

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

I made the mistake of looking up from my book and found Ron looking over at me. We made eye contact for a split second before he grabbed Lavender's face and began to snog her. I ground my teeth together and quietly collected my things, walked out of the common room to the dormitories. I would have a bit of peace and quiet until Lav-Lav or Ronald got up here. I quickly wiped away a tear that had made its way down my cheek and pushed open the door to the balcony between the dormitories. I watched as the soft snow fell from the sky. As everyone started going to their dormitories, I walked up the stairs to the dormitory too and prayed I fell asleep before Lavender came in gushing about Ron, which would set off the heart throbbing pain set in my chest. Again.

I heard a soft knocking at the door, being that I was the only one in the room, I answered, "Come in!" Who walked in, was none other than Ronald Weasley, the one person I didn't want to talk to.

"Hey 'Mione, you seemed a bit upset down in the common room."

"Yes Ronald, I wonder why…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, that I think we both know exactly what was bothering me in the common room…" Ron got up with a huff and walked out saying, "Bye 'Mione." The way he said my name just made my heart mush and flutter. At the same time, Lavender walked in, giving me an odd glance. I kept my fists clenched tightly. Lavender was Ron's first girlfriend, the first girl he had kissed, the first girl who got to cuddle with him, the first girl who could ruffle his flaming red hair. I grabbed a pair of shorts, a white spaghetti string shirt and my toiletries and headed off to the bathroom. I washed my face with the hot water and brushed my hair back into a ponytail, allowing my bangs to hang down. My hair was less of a mess in a ponytail… I walked back to the dormitory to find Lavender and Parvati, giggling and gossiping.

"He's so romantic!" Lavender gushed loudly.

"Shh!" Parvati shushed her.

"Oh, she's a big girl." Lavender spat. "She'll get over it. It's not as if he's the only boy to turn her down. I'm sure she can get Krum back if she'd loosen her knickers a bit."

"I'm right here, you don't need to pretend that I can't hear you… and Lavender, it is OK, I don't have feelings for Ronald anymore." I calmly got up and walked out of the dormitory. I stayed out of the door, listening to what they said next. They both giggled hysterically and I felt my hands begin to tremble. 'Relax' I told myself. 'Just relax'

"I think I'm going to go all the way with him tomorrow." Lavender stated proudly. "I know it's fast, but I know Won-Won is the one."

I snorted, not realizing until it was too late that I was supposed to be gone… the door was jerked open, with Lavender standing above me, glaring. "Eavesdropping are you Hermione?"she said with a sneer.

"It's a little hard to not hear you, Brown." I told her, standing up in the doorway.

"Very clever. Too bad I'm not as impressed as the teachers by your smart mouth!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you just go lay down? I'm sure you don't want to be tired when Ronald turns you down tomorrow."

She shrieked and Parvati gasped, holding her hands to her mouth.

"I'll let you two finish you're pathetic conversation in private, then." I turned and started walking out of the door. I was nearly a third of the way down the stairs when quick footsteps approached me and a body slammed into mine. I grabbed her robes as we fell down the marble stairs, yelling out on pain when my elbow hit the marble. When we reached the bottom, everyone seemed to have heard the commotion and was silent. Lavender took this moment to push herself up and tackle me again.

"You're such a know-it-all-bitch!" She said, hitting me.

At first, I only attempted to get away from her. "Lavender, you're making a fool of yourself! Stop this!"

I looked up and saw a flash of red hair running down the stairs before Lavender pushed me against the stone wall. It only took a moment to remember that Ron's lips had been all over her. There was a purplish bruise on her neck that she could have easily taken care of with simple spell, but it seemed she wanted to wear it as a badge of honor. The anger from earlier reappeared and I felt myself responding in a way I never thought I would. My left hand reached out to grab her hair, pulling her head towards me, and my right hand, formed in a tight fist, collided with her nose, much like it had third year with Draco Malfoy. She cried out and held her nose, removing her hands to see crimson sparkling all over them. She screamed and ran towards me again, knocking me to the ground.

"Hit her hard, Hermione!" Ginny cheered.

"Come on, Lavender!" Parvati called.

"Go, Granger! Show her whose boss!" Another voice yelled.

"You're just jealous!" Lavender declared as she climbed on top of me, "You're jealous because Ron is with me and not you!"

I shifted my arm over and pushed her off of me. "I'd rather be single and alone than be a whore, Lavender." I told her calmly. She jumped back over to me, but I punched her in the face again, this time catching her lips. I quickly wiped my hand off on the rug below us as if I would be contaminated and I'd become as air-brained and desperate as her. We both stood up and faced each other glairing. She grabbed my shirt and I grabbed her perfect hair and we began hitting, punching, and scratching every bit of the other person that we could.

"Oi, I said move!" I heard his voice, but it only made me angrier. She slapped me across my face and I punched her stomach. A pair of hands grabbed me around my waist and attempted pulling me away from her but I gripped her hair as hard as I could. I saw Ron attempt to pry Lavender's hands off of me and pull her back.

"Come on, Hermione, lets go."Harry said to me calmly. I was anywhere but calm. I mustered up the energy to pull away from Harry and walk over to where Ron was calming Lavender down and punched her. She came back at me with more force. I yanked her hair hard before letting go, shaking my hands to get the wads of hair off. Harry grabbed onto me again and Ron grabbed onto Lavender.

"You bitch!" She screamed, attempting to get away from Ron, "You'll be sorry!"

"That's enough, Lavender." Ron said. I looked down at my shaking hands attempting to regain my composure. I ran back up to the girl dormitories, and lied in my bed, with the curtains close. I heard soft footsteps behind me. Harry came and sat next to me.

"Hermione- You OK?" he asked.

"Do I look OK?" I said while crying. Harry just sat in silence next to me, rubbing my back, "And the worst part is that Ron doesn't even care about me… you saw how he went straight to Lavender, he is so worried about her, but doesn't care about me." At this, Harry examined my body. I had bruises, scratches and cuts all over my body. Harry started healing them when Ginny came into the room.

"Sorry about my idiotic brother…" She said.

"It's OK… I could care less." Ginny was also examining me, looking at my bruises and grimacing.

"She came out worse than you Hermione… You know that?" She said with a bemused grin on her face. I smiled back but fell back into the bed, sobbing hysterically. I could slightly hear Harry whispering something to Ginny, but I didn't care. They both left me, giving me some time alone. I put on a robe, and got my slippers on, prepared to go to the hospital wing to get my body slightly fixed. With my head down I walked down the steps towards the common room, it looked as if nothing happened except Ron was' –oohing' over Lavender's bruises and cuts and bloody nose. He glanced towards me but went back to Lavender soon after that. I walked out the portrait hole, and made my way to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey told me I had to stay in the hospital wing over night. I had no visitors the first two days except Harry and Ginny. Ron didn't even care for me anymore. Madame Pomfrey said that Lavender had somehow cursed me while we were fighting, so I was stuck in the hospital wing for a week.

When I got out, I made sure to avoid Ronald with all my might. Apparently while I was in the hospital wing, Ron didn't come to see me because he and Lavender 'went all the way' and Ron was almost as bruised as Lavender was after I had finished with her. I was very mad at him, and I made sure to not even look in his direction, or believe that he even existed.

One night, was sitting down on a couch in the common room when in strode Ronald and Lavender. Lavender kissed him on the lips, then departed from him to the dormitories. He sat down next to me with a content look on his face. I looked back at my book, to pretend he wasn't there. Then he coughed. I looked up towards him. "Hey 'Mione…" He said with his luscious voice. I glared at him and went back to my book. He sat down next to me in the loveseat, which made us very close to one another. He placed his hand on my leg and started rubbing my leg. My heart was squeezed and ripped apart. These hands had been groping Lavender, I made a mental note to clean my jeans later. I could feel his stair aimed right towards me. "Why are you not talking to me 'Mione?"I still ignored him, but not very interested in my book anymore either. I felt his hand move to my chin as he grabbed my face and turned it up towards him. He looked me in the eyes, and I was forced to look into his clear blue eyes. I could see hurt, anxiety, and wonder in his eyes. "What have I done 'Mione?" He asked me bewildered. I wrestled out of his grasp and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Sitting on Parvarti's bed was none other than Lavender herself. I ran to my bed, closed the curtains and put a silencing charm around myself. I began sobbing into my pillow when I heard Lavender scream.

"Won-Won!" She exclaimed.

"Where is Hermione?" I heard his voice ask quietly. Lavender gasped, but I could tell that Parvati was pointing in my direction. I wiped the tears from my face as I watched Ron's shadow come towards me. " 'Mione…You in there?" I didn't reply. I watched as he pulled open the curtain, and I was face to face with the love of my life. He looked at my tear stained face as he grasped my hand and pulled me out of the room. I didn't have the energy to wrestle away from his grasp this time.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WON-WON!" I heard Lavender screech. As the door closed Ron turned towards me with a puzzled look on his face.

" 'Mione, why are you mad at me, I don't understand…"

"WHY AM I MAD AT YOU RONALD? MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME AFTER THE WHOLE LAVENDER FIGHT AND SO YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THAT VILE WHORE THAT DIDN'T KNOW YOU EXISTED BEFORE THIS YEAR THAN YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR SIX YEARS! I KNOW YOU ARE BAD AT SCHOOL, BUT I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT SIMPLE MATH!"I screamed at him. He had a hurt expression on his face as I turned from him and stomped down the stairs to the common room. Ginny and Harry were sitting together on the loveseat and Seamus and Dean were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. As I made my way to the center of the common room I heard his voice again.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BLOODY MEAN?" He said. I started crying again. Ginny came behind me and turned me towards her and engulfed me in a hug. Harry walked over to where Ron was and punched him in the face. This just made me cry more. I didn't want to have to think that Ron was being hurt. I heard him yelp behind me and I tried to block out all I was hearing. After that I felt a strong hand on my back. Then Ginny yelled.

"Get away you git!" She yelled to him. I wriggled out of her grasp and turned towards him. I gasped and put a hand to my mouth as I saw the damage that Harry had caused. Blood dripped from his now bulging lip and a swollen black eye was forming.

"That is for all that you have put Hermione through…" Harry said calmly. I yelped and ran out the portrait and went out into the corridor. I slid down the wall and curled up in a ball and sobbed. I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. He slid down next to me. I could feel him staring at me while I was crying into my hands. I could slowly feel his hand make its way to my back, lightly rubbing my back in circles. I shuddered under this soft touch. I turned a bit to face him, seeing that he had fully healed from his encounter with Harry. I slowly started getting up when Ron's hand grabbed my arm, pulling me back down next to him. I glared at him, getting him to let go of me while I sobbed running away from him. As I re-entered the common room I knew that I would not be able to sleep in my own bed tonight, or go upstairs for that matter. I grabbed my diary, which had a very strong charm on it. I wrote in it and fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of Ron screaming. "HERMIONE, HERMIONE? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BOOK OF YOURS? I CANNOT FEEL MY FINGERS OR MY MOUTH!" Ron was holding my diary in his hand. I quickly got up and ran to him. I grabbed his hand, and made him hold my hand as I went on my tip toes and kissed him. As I said before, my diary has a very strong charm on it. Anyone other than me who tries to open the book loses some of their senses, and if not treated immediately can be permanent. Our kiss was tender and soft, but I could tell that Ron was having fun kissing me. Right at that time, Lavender came down the steps, distraught by Ron's screams. She saw us kissing and screamed, "YOU MUDBLOOD!" The next thing I remember was Lavender's fist in the side of my head. I got up and felt a pounding in the side of my head. Lavender was caressing Ron's face while I got up. Ron's eyes light up when he saw me get up. "WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY BOYFRIEND?" Lavender screamed in my face. I didn't feel like being sensible and trying to talk to Lavender about it, so I punched her in the jaw, leaving a large red splotch on her cheek. Before the fight could get any more heated, Ron stepped in, right between us. I turned from her towards the portrait hole, about to leave the common room.

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN MUDBLOOD!" I turned to her with my wand in hand as I felt the uncomfortable burn of tears flooding my eyes.

"STUPIFY!" I sent her flying to the floor. I ran out the door as Ron stood in between the scene, behooved of what just happened. I ran down all the stairs until I was outside Professor Dumbledore's office. Suddenly I heard running feet and huffing behind me. Afraid that it was Filch, I ran in the opposite direction.

"Hermione! Wait up!" I heard his voice behind me. Suddenly, I couldn't move my feet anymore. I was planted to the spot, and he was the reason why. I felt his hand on my shoulder, as he turned me on the spot. His eyes were gleaming with pride as mine were gleaming with tears. "Hermione…" He huffed with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"I've already made that mistake, haven't I?" I gave him a puzzled look. "Well last time I got in trouble for staying with Lavender, and I am not going to make that mistake again!" He said with a large smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"Because now I know that you love me too!" again I gave him a puzzled look. How would he know this if I didn't tell him yet? He blushed a bit and then mumbled, "Well you kissed me…"

"I kissed you because it was the spell that was put on my notebook, anyone other than myself touches it, they lose their senses temporarily, but if not treated immediately, can become permanent…." I said. Ron's whole face was so red, that you could barely tell the difference between his face and his hair.

"Oh, I see…." He said with a frown forming. The light in his eyes disappeared, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Ron, I do love you…" I said tenderly

"But not the way I love you… You love me like a brother…" He said. I inched my way closer to him, and twirled my arms around his waist. He shuddered, and I could feel my shoulder getting wet with tears. This really upset him, maybe he does love me, I thought.

"No Ron, I love you, more than a brotherly love…" I whispered. He pulled apart from me, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Looking down on me, I could see a small light form in his eyes. He leant down and kissed the top of my head. I grabbed his face and pulled it closer to me, and kissed him lovingly. This kiss suddenly turned passionate, but still tender and soft. As we pulled apart, breathing heavily, we heard a gasp coming from behind us.

"RON!" She cried. She leapt towards him and started crying into his shoulder. "Did the mudblood hurt you?" Ron leapt away towards me.

"Hermione is not a mudblood, she is smart and amazing, and Lavender, I am breaking up with you." He said firmly, grasping my hand. Lavender went into hysterics.

"Ron-you-you-can't-break-up-with-me-now!" She said, breathing heavily after every word.

"And why not?"

"Because-because…" she stuttered

"Beacause why?" Ron yelled.

"Because I'm pregnant…" she whispered. This time I gasped.

"But-but-how? You-I we both used protection… How?"

"I don't know, but it is your child." Ron leapt towards her. I started sobbing again.

"Hermione…." Ron said to me. "You are vile! You know that? You did this purposely because you knew I was growing apart from you! You are- are incredible! I can't believe you! I don't care! I am disowning my own unborn child, and get away from me Lavender." Ron said. He came next to me and started sobbing too. We stood there, Lavender crying, Ron and I crying in a hug in the middle of a corridor. Ron grabbed my hand, and whispered in my ear, "I love you Hermione." He said stubbornly. We walk out of the corridor, leaving the pregnant Lavender on her own.

As we made our way back into the common room, Harry and Ginny were cuddled together on a couch, waiting for our arrival. I ran towards them, leaving Ron, sobbing.

"Why does she always come back crying?" Harry asked Ron. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"You-You had sex with her?" I asked crying. He slowly nodded. Harry again punched Ron in the nose.

"You git!" Ginny screamed. I ran up to my dormitory, Ginny following me close behind. As I lay on my bed, Ginny was trying to soothe me, telling me that Ron was a git, and he didn't deserve me.

"But Ginny, the worst part is that Ron said he loved me…" She gasped and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hermione! I am sooo happy for you! Go down there and see your new boyfriend!"

"But I thought you said he was a git?"

"Well I thought that he chose Lavender over you…" She said with a sheepish grin on her face. She was right. I had to go down and check on Ron, let him know that I love him too… and that Lavender was the past, and now I am his future. I quickly ran down the stairs to find Ron and Harry fighting, verbally fighting. I ran over to Ron and threw my small arms around his waist, sobbing hysterically for joy. Harry had a puzzled look on his face, and so did Ron. Ginny just had a bemused grin on her face.

"I thought you were mad at me…" He said. I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek. I went on my tip toes and whispered something into his ear.

"I love you Ron…" I said.

"I love you too 'Mione" he said back. And we curled up together in front of the fire, not bothered by Lavender ever again.


End file.
